


The Talk

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Established Relationship, M/M, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan and Junmyeon give their children "the talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2024.

“Appa, where do babies come from?” Luhan asks, and Joonmyeon blanches.

“Where did you hear that?” Joonmyeon asks, turning away from his computer for a moment. Sehun and Zitao are standing behind their older brother looking eager, and Joonmyeon sighs. “Luhan?”

Luhan shrugs. “Some of my friends at school were talking about where babies come from, and one of the girls said it was from sex. But what’s sex?”

“I—well, Luhan, it’s—I mean…” he heaves another great sigh. “Yifan?” he calls.

“What is it, Joonmyeon?” Yifan calls back from upstairs.

“Can you come here for a second?”

Yifan comes down the stairs, looking slightly concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Luhan, ask Daddy your question,” Joonmyeon says, and Luhan turns to his other father.

“Dad, where do babies come from?” Luhan asks, and Yifan eyes Joonmyeon briefly before sitting down next to his husband. He takes Joonmyeon’s hand and smiles at his three sons.

“Well, Luhan, Zitao, Sehun,” Yifan starts, “when a man and a woman love each other very much, they have sex, and that makes a baby start to grow in the mommy’s belly.”

Luhan processes the information, and Zitao and Sehun look at Luhan to see if he’ll ask another question. And he does.

“Then where did we come from? We don’t have a mommy; we have Appa and Daddy.”

Joonmyeon smiles.

“Well, you do have a mommy and a daddy, but you boys know that Appa and Daddy adopted you, and we love you the best, right?” Joonmyeon says, and Luhan nods.

“What’s sex?” Sehun blurts out. “How does the baby grow?” Joonmyeon glances at his husband quickly, and Yifan gulps.

“When two people—it can be a man and a woman or a man and a man or a woman and a woman—love each other a lot, they can sort of…wrestle.”

“Yeah, they can hug and wrestle and kiss,” Joonmyeon adds.

“And then if it’s a man and a woman, sometimes a baby starts to grow after that. But it means that the two people really love each other,” Yifan says.

Luhan nods again, but Zitao looks like he’s had a revelation.

“So is that what Appa and Daddy were doing last night?” he asks, and Joonmyeon’s cheeks flame.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally presumably a fill at exopromptmeme: "Tao, Sehun and Luhan are curious about sex and decide to ask their appa Kris about it. Kris realized it was time to give them "the talk.""


End file.
